Mysterious Phone Call
by Marymel
Summary: Sara gets a strange phone call. But is it really someone familiar?
1. Chapter 1

**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **This actually happened to my brother-in-law a few years ago, and I thought it would make a cool story. Not much of a description, but I do hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Sara Sidle looked onto the lake and happily sighed. It had been two years since she and her husband Gil Grissom got back together. While she still worked occasionally with her extended family at the crime lab, she was more than happy to just be with her husband. So, after helping her team with a difficult case the past week, Sara was more than happy to have dinner with her husband and take a relaxing sail on Lake Mead.

She'd just poured a glass of Chardonnay and leaned back, just admiring the view. Gil smiled at his beautiful wife. They planned to take a sail and just take some vacation time for the next few days.

Sara sighed contently and closed her eyes, just enjoying the breeze and letting herself relax. She leaned into Gil's arms as he gently massaged her shoulders, just enjoying the evening and each other.

As she was just about asleep, Sara's cell phone rang. She opened her eyes and groaned.

"You don't have to answer that," Gil said.

Sara sighed softly and smiled at her husband. He smiled gently as she begrudgingly pulled her cell phone from her pocket. Without looking at the caller ID, she answered. "Do not tell me I have to come in for someone."

Silence was on the other end of the line. Sara narrowed her eyebrows. "Hello?"

Soft breathing was heard on the other end. "Who..." Sara started.

"Ah!" and a soft sigh was said on the other end. Then the line disconnected.

Sara pulled her phone away from her ear and frowned. "Wrong number?" Gil asked.

Shaking her head, Sara looked at the caller information. She looked perplexed as she called the number she knew so well.

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you, csinycastle85, for your review! Hope you and everyone enjoys this chapter! Please read and review!**

After the second ring, a voice answered, "Sanders."

"Greg, hey. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Why? What's up?"

"Well...you just called me."

After a moment, Greg said, "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did," Sara insisted. "I just got a call from you."

"Sara, my cell's been on the charge..." Greg paused and started laughing.

"Greg?"

"I think I see who called you."

Sara heard Greg ask, "Did you call her?" Then she heard a small voice say, "Dada da!"

"Greta?" Sara asked with a smile.

Greg laughed. "I had my phone on the charger by the bed. She found it. I think Greta wanted her Aunt Sara."

"Awa!" Greta said.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Sara said with a warm smile. "Did you want to talk to me?"

"Awa baba ba! Dada ba!" Greta babbled.

Sara and Gil couldn't help but softly laugh as they heard Greg's baby daughter babbling away as if telling her Aunt Sara about what her brother was up to or playing with Scruffy.

"Greta?" Sara asked. "Gil said to tell Jackson he's going to get pictures of any butterflies we see."

"Bababababa!" Greta babbled.

Greg put the phone back to his ear. "I'm sorry. I know you guys have been planning this vacation for a while. But Greta didn't know."

"Oh, it's okay," Sara said. She smiled warmly as she thought of Greg's two children. She and Gil loved them dearly, and they clearly adored the Grissoms.

Greta gave her father a sly smile and giggled. Greg smiled warmly at his daughter as he told Sara, "I just brought her back here while Morgan was finishing up some work at the lab and we're waiting for Jacks to get home from school. I really didn't think she knew how to work my phone," Greg said with a soft laugh.

Sara laughed. "It's okay, really. I love Greta."

"Dada da Awa!" Greta shouted as if to tell her father she wanted to talk to her Aunt Sara.

"Can you put her back on the phone?" Sara asked Greg.

"Sure," Greg said softly as he put the phone on speaker. "Greta, you wanna talk to Aunt Sara?"

"Awa!" Greta said with a happy squeal.

"Hi, sweetie!" Sara said with a smile.

"Awa dada baba!" Greta said. "Baba ba ababa mama!"

"Really?" Sara asked with a loving smile. She imagined Greta was telling her about waiting for her brother and mother to get home and playing with Scruffy. "Well, I'll be back home in a few days."

"Awa da?"

Sara laughed softly. "Yeah. I miss you and your brother, too. But I'm going to call you guys as often as I can. And when I get back, you and your brother are coming over so we can have a picnic."

"Pa da!" Greta said.

"I think that's her way of saying 'pizza'," Greg explained. "When we had a picnic with Nick, Eli and Tina a couple of months ago, she pointed to the pizza and said 'pada'."

"Dada da pa da!" Greta said as if to tell her father that she wanted to talk to her aunt.

"Aw," Sara said. Gil smiled as he watched Sara talk to Greg and Greta and listened to the baby girl talk in her own language.

"We'll be home in a few days," Sara explained to the sweet baby girl. "And when I get back, we'll have some pancakes together. That okay?"

"Da!" Greta said. "Awa da ah!"

Sara laughed softly. "I love you, sweet girl."

"Mm-waa!" Greta said over the phone.

Greg and Sara shared a soft laugh. "She's just learned that," Greg explained. "That's how she blows kisses to her Nana and Papa."

"Aw," Sara said. She could just imagine the sweet baby girl blowing kisses to everyone she loved. "Well, I'll be back soon. And tell your daddy we need to plan Thanksgiving."

"Oh, yeah," Greg said. "We're going to have dinner at our house again. You want everyone to come over, Greta?"

"Ah dada da!" The baby girl responded before kissing her father's nose.

Gil and Sara shared a warm smile. "Hey, Greta?" Sara asked. "We've got to get going. But I'll talk to you and Jackson soon, okay?"

"Okay!" Greta said. She blew Sara another sloppy kiss.

"Hey, Sara?" Greg said. "I'm sorry she interrupted your vacation, but I think you both like hanging out together."

Sara smiled warmly. "Yeah. I'll talk to Jackson later and see you guys soon."

"Okay. Tell Grissom Jacks can't wait to see the butterflies."

"We'll get as many pictures as we can," Gil said. He loved the smile on Sara's face as she talked to their dear friend.

"Okay," Greg said. "Love you guys."

"We love you," Sara said. She ended the call and smiled softly.

"Sounds like an important call," Gil said with a smile.

Sara smiled at her husband as she tucked her phone back in her pocket. She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes, it was."

 **The End**


End file.
